bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akechi Mitsuhide
| birthday = Unknown | age = 500+ | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 142 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = AB+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Noodle Cart Owner | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Naruki City | marital status = Married | relatives = All Deceased | education = Unknown | status = Alive | togabito = Unnamed Togabito | signature ability = Immortality }} Akechi Mitsuhide (明智 光秀, Mitsuhide Akechi) is a Goryō of Japanese descent whose abilities have allowed him to survive over 500 years. Appearance Akechi is a tall young adult with black hair worn in a ponytail and black eyes. He commonly wears a black short sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and a white apron over it, as well as his signature spiral-patterned bandanna when he is at work. When releasing his powers, he takes on a more battle-suited attire, resembling his outfit 500 years prior. This consists of a black kosode with horizontal white straps going down the middle and a black hakama. In his Togabito-state he is almost always seen wearing his signature torn beige cloak and with his katana. Personality Having lived for ages, Akechi has seen and experience it all. Having witnessed the World progress over the course of 500 years, he is no longer shocked or confused by anything he sees. Once a solid and hardened Samurai, Akechi has grown quite carefree as the years passed, commenting that "immortality has made life dull... I do anything that I can to pass the day". Carrying his code of honor from his days as a Samurai, Akechi shows respect to all he meets. There are very few things in the world that anger him, the most common being the disrespecting of spirits who had passed. The powers granted to him by a Togabito have left him with the ability to see spirits and have made him soft to them. Akechi is plagued with only one sadness from his abilities, the fact that he could never find true love. Due to the possibility of his "gift" being found out, he cannot make sound connections with anyone. Several times during his 500 year run has Akechi found somebody who he loved and each time he had to leave them, with a sorrowful heart. History Born centuries before, Akechi Mitsuhide was the son of a Noble and was destined to be a Samurai from birth. Raised from Nobility, Akechi was accustomed to his pampered and spoiled lifestyle. Spending his days training in the art of the sword, he was never truly good because of the constant "interruptions" ranging from ordering around those who worked for his father and pursuing alcohol and woman with his friends. Akechi had no care for what his father wanted of him, eventually leading to his inevitable "disowning" on the terms of both his parents. Forced to venture out into the world as a poverty-stricken former member of a rich family, Akechi's life quickly changed. Living on the streets, Akechi could find little work and spent his days working a Noodle Cart which received little to no business. Akechi found himself weak, brittle and poor calling out to the Heavens for help. There was no answer. In a fit of rage, Akechi called out for the assistance not of the Gods but of the Demons. He was heard. Pulled into a "spiritual plane" Akechi was greeted by a large being wearing black garbs with a wicked grin. Introducing itself as a it offered Akechi a chance to "gain his old life back". Without another word, Akechi accepted. Waking up on the ground, Akechi quickly returned to his home and attempted to greet his parents. Not even noting his presence, Akechi stood, yelling at the skies. The being who called itself a "Togabito" spoke to Akechi not from the plane where they last spoke, but from withing his own soul. He told Akechi that he was not Human but something new; he had evolved and was no longer on the same level as Humans. Akechi denied such powers and fell to his knees. Clenching his fists, he subconsciously suppressed his powers and returned to the Human plane. Akechi spoke to his father, informing him that he would become a Samurai if he could return to the Mitsuhide family. Accepting his son back, his father revealed that he had missed Akechi and was proud that he returned. Akechi then lived up to his father's dreams and returned to sword training. Following several years of training, Akechi went to work protecting a Noble several acres away. A different man then he once was, Akechi had become respectful and courteous, a true Samurai. The being that called itself a Togabito had not reached out to Akechi since he awoke that day, leaving him surprised when it called out to him once more. Telling Akechi that he had to pay up his part of the "deal", he quickly attempted to succumb Akechi. After hours of a mental struggle, Akechi finally thwarted the Togabito. He had come far and refused to give into the Demons will. Awaking the next morning, he was left shocked to see his fellow Samurai scattered across the grounds dead. Standing among them was a large being with black skin and a white mask. It let out a high-pitched scream at the sight of Akechi. The spiritual energies exerted by Akechi the previous night, during the struggle with the Togabito, had drawn the Hollow here like catnip. At the time, Akechi was not aware of his accidental damage and attempted to run in fear. The beast ran after him. As he ran from the beast, the Togabito laughed from within Akechi and called him a "coward". Akechi was furious, quickly spinning around and drawing his blade to the Hollow. Spiritual energy surging around him, he beheaded the Hollow and avenged his fallen comrades. His life past this point is unknown, known only to Akechi who has kept it secret to all. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Shown to have great strength far beyond that of a regular Human, Akechi is capable of lifting large boulders above his head with little trouble. Akechi has shown to have the ability to catch a blade the size of himself in the palm of his hand, skidding back a few inches as a result. He applies his enhanced strength to his fighting style, leaving his sword attacks with devastating results. *'Tsuchiiro Practioner': Capable of utilizing the Goryō skill of Tsuchiiro, Akechi has utilized it to some extent. When moving through Naruki City to reach a Hollow, he has shown to "phase out" in one place then appear where the Hollow is. He has shown to shorten it's reach as well, making it appear as if he is simply jumping from place to place. *'Great Spiritual Energy': Boasting spiritual energy on a level to that of Lieutenant, Akechi's spiritual energy is completely derived from the Togabito inside of him. Those who sense his unusual spiritual energy are normally unsure of his status, only to learn later that a being from Hell is sealed within him. When he releases his spiritual energy, it is noted to "reek of Death". *'Enhanced Sensory': Capable of sensing spiritual energy, through unknown means, Akechi is capable of pointing out the position of Hollows anywhere throughout Naruki City. All of Naruki is under his watch and he can easily discern when something out of the ordinary appears. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': As a Samurai, Akechi has trained for years in the art of the sword. His skills have never truly been seen but he has proven to skilfully take down a dozen Hollows with a single katana. *'Ikakōsen Practioner': Akechi has the ability to fire a concentrated beam of spiritual energy from his pointer finger. It is capable of leveling a mountain. *'Immortality': The Togabito inside of him has granted him the ability of enhanced cell regeneration. This has left Akechi Immortal as his cells never age and his wounds quickly regenerate. Living for over 500 years, Immortality has been both a gift and a curse of Akechi. More of a passive ability, Akechi is forced to keep it hidden in fear that society would turn on him. **'Enhanced Regeneration': Capable of regenerating wounds in seconds, his cells replicate so fast that even lost limbs prove no hindrance. A direct blast from a that destroyed his arm was capable of regenerating within secondsThe Shifting Sands References Behind the Scenes Category:Character